Pretendientas
by Lallen
Summary: Son Molestas, Interesadas, Y No Son Difíciles De Encontrar. Pero por suerte, Lisette sabe que tampoco son difíciles de ahuyentar. WillxLisette One Shot


_**Pretendientas**_

_**Disclaimmer: Ludwig Kakumei le pertenece a Kaori Yuki, no a mí.**_

_**Summary: **_

**Son molestas, interesadas, y no son difíciles de encontrar. **

**Pero por suerte, Lisette sabe que tampoco son difíciles de ahuyentar.**

_**Un Fanfic De Lallen.**_

Hora:

1:30 de la madrugada.

Lisette miró con aburrimiento las inmóviles manecillas del enorme reloj frente al edificio.

Cómo eran aburridas las calles de la ciudad en la madrugada… No pasaba ni una sola persona, no se oía casi ningún ruido (excepto tal vez un perro abandonado a lo lejos), y a su alrededor el ambiente tenia un color grisáceo.

No había mucha luz, pero todo era acariciado suavemente por la bruma matinal.

La asesina profesional bostezó ampliamente mientras parpadeaba con pesadez. Tenía sueño. Una ráfaga de viento la hizo recordar que el año seguía en invierno, o **infierno**, más bien, pues estar a esas horas fuera era sufrir el frío en todo su esplendor.

"_Ojalá no termine con gripe_" rezongó mentalmente.

Se cobijo inútilmente con su capa color carmesí, gruñó por lo bajo y volvió a echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

No tardarían en llegar.

Faltaba poco.

Su sospecha fue confirmada pocos minutos luego: Al alba llegó una mujer de unos… ¿85 años? Acompañada por una chica mucho más joven, mas o menos de la misma edad que Lisette. Ambas traían ropa de color oscuro, casi del mismo estilo.

"_Como si fueran espías_" pensó Lisette.

Y venían caminando entre la neblina matinal como si fueran las tres de la tarde en lugar de la una de la madrugada.

"Tss… esas perras realmente no duermen" se dijo a si misma la asesina profesional en voz baja, antes de tomar aire y asumir una postura defensiva conforme las dos mujeres se acercaban.

Se concentró para olvidar su cansancio y el frío, y puso una de sus caras de psicópata, medio escondida tras el flequillo.

Cuando las dos mujeres estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, rápidamente apuntó con su fusil a la cabeza de la mas joven, que casi muere de un ataque cardiaco ahí mismo, y las observó desaprobadoramente con esa mirada de asesina psicópata con planes de atacar.

Mientras la joven recuperaba el aire, la anciana de inmediato fue contra Lisette.

-¡Disculpe! ¡¿Qué es esa forma de amenazar a la gente?-

-¿Cual es el propósito de su visita?- Como siempre, hablar con voz oscura hizo que la doña esa se estremeciera.

-Eto… solo vengo a discutir con… eh… William… Willem… Willam…-

-…Wilhelm.-

-Ahm sí… eto… sobre un cierto asunto…-

-… ¿Que como su hija esta en edad casadera y ve que el tipo idiota este no le va tan mal para ser un sirviente podría llegar a un arreglo?-

-Eh… bueno…- la anciana se vio realmente sorprendida ante las interrupciones de Lisette. Casi parecía que se sabía la historia de memoria. –Algo así, si…-

-Wow, que original…- Y ahí la chica-lobo comenzó a explicar su discurso-argumento que sabía de memoria desde que estas situaciones habían comenzado a acumularse. -Verá, soy guardaespaldas profesional del sirviente del príncipe horrendo que gobierna este país, ¿Y qué cree? No la puedo dejar pasar por ningún motivo…-

-¡¿Qué?-

Lisette estuvo a punto de sonreír cuando vio la expresión de las dos visitantes, pero como debía seguir con su atemorizante mirada seria…

-No hay discusión. Wilhelm está dormido y no voy a despertarlo porque dos cretinas llegaron queriendo llevárselo para quedarse con su dinero.-

-¡No sea tan grosera! Sólo veníamos a proponerle un…-

-A vender a su propia hija para llenarse los bolsillos de dinero. ¿No le da vergüenza?-

-¡Guarde silencio!-

-No: Usted cierre la boca y vaya a molestar a otro sirviente. Éste tiene guardaespaldas y no voy a dejar que dos imbéciles lo despierten.-

-Pero…-

-Además ¡Es la una de la mañana! ¿Qué le da por venir tan temprano, huh?-

Las dos mujeres se vieron confundidas. La más joven decidió explicarlo.

-Bueno… es que _madre_ dice que vienen desde muy temprano otras chicas y…-

-¿Otras? Ah sí, como esa de ayer que me fastidió tanto que la metí a un bote de basura y la hice rodar por la ciudad.- recordó Lisette risueñamente.

-¡¿Eh?-

La asesina profesional retomó sus aires serios y atemorizantes, siguió hablando.

-En fin, realmente son molestas estas pseudopretendientas que llegan como ratas… y realmente, ¿Para qué?-

La joven y su madre la miraron con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

-Pues… es un buen chico, no le falta dinero…-

Ahí si, no soportó las ganas y estalló en carcajadas. Las dos intrusas miraron a Lisette reírse medio enloquecida (Porque no sabe reír de alguna forma menos traumática), y cuando por fin regresó a la normalidad…

-¡No se pasen! Enserio no tienen idea de quién es él jajaja… en primer lugar: No gana una miseria; no veo para qué se molestan en venir hambrientas de dinero… en segundo lugar es un chico patético y con tendencias masoquistas ¡Se le nota!...-

La anciana comenzó a poner cara de malestar mientras Lisette seguía enumerando los defectos de Will.

-…en tercer lugar, no se imaginan el tipo de cosas en las que ha estado metido, en cuarto lugar nunca se separa de ese cretino príncipe y lo obedece en TODO… en quinto lugar es un idiota, en sexto lugar es…-

Media Hora después…

-…en decimo séptimo lugar, y de todos modos: **creo que es gay**. Y no soy la única. ¿Ya pueden irse?-

Las dos mujeres la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, y sin una palabra se dieron media vuelta y partieron alejándose de la casita.

-Hum. Estas fueron más patéticas que las de ayer.- se dijo Lisette, antes de bostezar con cansancio.

Se recargó en la pared, se medio arropó con la capa, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormitar levemente (por si otras intrusas llegaban). Para su desgracia ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para comenzar a descansar, pues la puerta de entrada se abrió bruscamente y la chica fue a dar al piso sin previo aviso ni nada por el estilo, en un charco de agua.

-¿Qué era ese alboroto? Ah, Lisette, ¿Qué haces frente a mi puert…?-

-¡MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE TU MADRE TE PARIÓ!- exclamó Lisette, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su capa con la leve esperanza de que se secara un poco. –Demonios… ¿Qué NO PODÍAS TENER CUIDADO?-

Wilhelm la miró confundido. –Pero si eras tú quien estaba frente a mi pue… un momento, ¿Qué hacías allí?-

Ay. De costumbre, Lisette se largaba cuando oía algún movimiento del interior, y así Wilhelm nunca se enteraba de las rondas de vigilancia frente a su puerta, pero esta vez… ¡Ahí estaba!

-Yo… yo no estaba frente a tu puerta.- Escape uno: Negación.

-¿Entonces cómo te pudiste haber caído cuando yo la abrí?-

-Eh… pasaba de casualidad. –escape dos: Mentira

-¿Tan cerca de mi puerta?-

-Estaba recogiendo algo del suelo.- Escape tres: Imaginación

-Pero… ¿Qué cosa?-

-Una cosa. ¿Mañana saldremos a qué hora de camino hacia el reino ese de la princesa de los melones o yo qué sé?- Escape cuatro: Cambiar de tema

Wilhelm la miró confundido. –Eto… pues… sí, de hecho, pero eso no explica qué estabas haciendo frente a mi puert….-

-Ah, ok… no, sólo quería averiguar eso. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer…- y se retiró rápidamente (Aunque en realidad iba a ocultarse detrás del reloj publico, con intenciones de seguir vigilando), mientras Wilhelm se preguntaba qué rayos le pasaba a la chica.

Mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta y volver a entrar a su casa, escuchó detrás de ella otras dos mujeres llegando. Y frente a la puerta de Wilhelm ya iban caminando otra madre y su hija, y seguramente seguirían llegando muchas, muchas más.

Así que se acomodó la capa un poco mejor, tragó saliva, respiró hondo, y volvió a su labor.

Porque ya una vez le habían arrancado la persona mas importante de su vida. Y si aun no cedía ante un _príncipe astuto como zorro_, no iba a ceder ante un montón de buitres ávidas de dinero.

En la vida existen prioridades, ¿no?

**FIN**

**Un one-shot para volver a la sección de Ludwig Kakumei. Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar Review.**


End file.
